guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arborstone (mission)
27:00 on the dot got all 3 rewards. : 30:30 and only got two... those 30 seconds probaly... : also i tend to think that expert is always 5 minutes longer than master :D Alexanderpas 18:12, 8 May 2006 (CDT) : 29:12 and I got Master's reward (3 swords) Cathedral Collapse Did anyone take a SS of the Cathedral Collapse description? --CoRrRan 23:33, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Bug Status I believe the latest fix dated May-9th has fixed the problem with Danika not opening the gate at the end of the mission. I have heard reports that now she runs to the door and opens it once all the mobs in the area are dead.--VT 03:58, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Bosses I can without insureanse say that the boss Ryver Mossplanter ( Ranger boss with Lacerate I think ) spawns here Rewards I think I might've gotten 500 faction for completing the main objective, not completely sure though. -- Gordon Ecker 20:33, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure that I just then got 250 Kurzick faction after getting the Expert's reward. I have attempted and completed the mission once. -- Dashface 08:36, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Not fun with Henchmen If you plan on doing this alone... don't die. The recent henchmen resurrect change makes it pretty difficult to be resurrected, due to the falling debris. - Greven 21:33, 18 May 2006 (CDT) The three routes through it I noticed that the walkthgough recommends the center route. My first time through this mission I did it with henchies going through the center. However, the other four times I've done it with random PUGs, and there's never even been any discussion on it, all random PUGs that I've joined seem to choose the northern route without question and have always gotten the masters reward. My perspective may be scewed, as the one time through the center was with henchies; but the northern route does seem easier of the three to me. Before I modified the article to remove the suggested route (leave it more generic, up to the reader to choose), I wanted to get other perspectives on the relative ease of each route. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:42, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I totally agree, whoever recommended the center route must have been on drugs. --Bishop (rap| ) 16:12, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::My experience has been the exact opposite of Barek's. I went the northern route with hench the first time through, easy enough. Later went back to go for masters. First PuG lost masters, however everyone went to the center route(I didn't even know there was a center :P) Second group, all different PuG, everyone went to the center again. ::But I agree. I found the northern route much easier too. I'm afraid that is still a skewed opinion, however, as I have not tried the southern route yet. --Gares Redstorm 17:44, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::That would be me. Maybe it's just my style of playing, but for me the center path is definitely the easiest (only 2 groups of Oni, not 5 (?); many, but small groups of harmless Warden, no hordes of Undergrowths and annoying Dragon Mosses, no boss...). But well, I'm outnumbered 3 vs. 1 with that opinion, so it's hard to argue. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:12, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::Most of my masters (3 out of 5 characters) have been via the center route. The wardens are quite easy to beat, but you must be careful not to fight the two groups of Oni towards the end under the heavy cathedral falling zones. I think I'm biased, as my first attempt was to go north, but not knowing the difference between the heavy cathedral falling and the light, my party was decimated by the constant interrupts. Now that I know better, maybe I should try the northern route again... --Thervold 18:25, 2 June 2006 (CDT)